uwenturs_bogowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Życie Gamarisa
WIECZNE OGRODY GAI - KRÓLESTWO GAI RODZICIELKI Gamaris zbudował Szklarnie dla nowych roślin w Ogrodzie Gai , gdy już zakończył budowe to przyszła Kapłanka Gai Tanya Gamaris:No jest wszystko przychodzi Tanya Kapłanka Gai Tanya:Gaja Matka Wszechświata bedzie zadowolona z tej szklarni co zrobiłeś Gamarisie Gamaris:Mam taką nadzieję Tanya:Co ci jest Gamarisie ? bo trochę widzę że pośmutniałeś Gamaris:No dobrze Lithea Tanya:Lithea Złoty Wężownik no co się stało Gamaris:Już mam tego serdecznie dość ! Lithea traktuje mnie jak niewolnika który charuje dzień i noc kosmiczną tak bardzo dbam o Ogród Gai Rodzicielki i nie tylko a ona co ! Nic ! Tanya:Oh Gamarisie Gamaris:O nie tego już zawiele ! Odchodzę chce żyć własnym życiem ! Tanya:Niewiem czy Nasza Weilka Rodzicielka Gaja się na to zgodzi Gamaris:No to idę do jej Świątyni I Gamaris poszedł do Wielkiej Świątyni Gai Rodzicielki a za nim poszła Tanya WIELKA ŚWIĄTYNIA GAI RODZICIELKI Gamaris:Gajo Matko Wszechświata Światło z Ciemności prosze ciebie o jedną prośbę Gaja :Słucham ciebie synu Gamaris:Oh Wszechpotężno Gajo Matko Matek prosze ciebie czy mógł bym opuścić za twoją zgodą do świata śmiertelników czy mógł bym Gaja:Gamarisie zaprognołeś żyć wśród śmiertelników Gamaris:Tak Tanya:O Gajo Matko Wszechświata Gamaris on tylko Gaja:Gamarisie masz moją zgodę byś opuścił Królestwo Wiecznych Ogrodów Gai czyli moich do świata śmiertelników Gamaris:Tak Gaja jednym ruchem dłoni dała Gamarisowi torbę i sztylet Gaja:Gamarisie od teraz bedziesz mieszkał wśród śmiertelników I Gaja odesłała Gamarisa z Wiecznych Ogrodów Gai do świata śmiertelników , i Gamaris znalazł się w jednym ze miast-państw Grecji TESALIA; GRECJA Gamaris: No jestem nagle ..... ide pięć młodych dziewczyn ( Anastazja , Fiona , Alexandra , Olimpia , Vanessa ) Anastazja:Hej kim jesteś nieznajomy Gamaris: Gamaris Fiona Alexandra Olimpia Vanessa: Anastazjo może bedzie twym mężem Anastazja: A skąd pochodzisz Gamarisie Gamaris teraz niewie co powiedzieć tym pięciu dziewczyn która jedna z nich Anastazja spytała Gamaris: Może pierw wejdziemy do bram tego miasta Dziewczyny spojrzały i z uśmiechem pokiwały głową " tak " razem z Gamarisem weszli do Bram Miasta Tesalii . I tam od ponad 20 dni i lat Gamaris zamieszkuje z mieszkańcami Tesalii , aż gdy Tesalia została zaatakowana przez Menopuza i jego armii która zabiła mieszakńców Tesalii oprócz Gamarisa który obronił nie tylko siebie lecz też swym przyjaciół i ukochaną Anastazję przed tyranem Menopuzem Na Skalnym Słupie ; Wybrzeże Tesalii - przykuty pólnagi i oślepiony Gamaris czeka na swą śmierć Menopuz:I tak się kończy gdy ktoś mi się sprzeciwi ! Gamaris : ( myślach ) Anastazja i wszyscy mi przyjaciele Tesalii zostali zabici przez tego okrutnika Menopuza dlaczego Menopuz:No widzę że milczysz Żołnierz Menopuza 1:Panie wykończmy go Menopuz:I tak już jest upokorzony tylko czekam jak on umrze Żołnierze Menopuza :( jednym tonem się śmieją ) Hahahahahahahahaha A na Skalnym Słupie skudty i już ledwo oddychając Gamaris Gamaris:Teraz już żałuje że opuściłem Wieczne Ogrody Gai I Gamaris traci świadomość i przytomność a Menopuzan i jego żołnierze myślą że umarł , aż nagle ziemi wydostają się grube pnącza a z nieba spadają głazy Żołnierze Menopuza:Panie ! co się dzieje ! Menopuz:Co jest wogóle grane do Menopuza i jego armii przybyła kobieta o złotej zbroji Menopuz:Kim jesteś ślicznotko Lithea:Jestem Lithea Złoty Wężownik Strażniczka Gai Menopuz i jego żołnierze się rozześmiali ale Lithea po wibijała ich aż cierpieli katusze i umarli , Lithea uwolniła nieprzytomnego Gamarisa i z nim wróciła do Wiecznych Ogrodów Gai WIECZNE OGRODY GAI - ŚWIĄTYNIA GAI Gamaris:Gdzie ja jestem te zapachy kwiatów .... czy ja jestem we Wiecznych Ogrodach Gai .... czy tylko mi się to śni czy juz umarłem Tanya:Nic z tych rzeczy Gamaris od zysakł przytomność i świadomość , i od razu widzi że jest we Wiecznych Ogrodach Gai Gamaris:Ile spałem ? Tanya:No tak z 25 lat Gamaris:25 lat